1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors, and more particularly to an electrical connector having a latching mechanism for latching the connector to a complementary connector.
2. Prior Art
It is common practice in the electrical connector art to provide on all plastic connectors integral latching arrangements which will allow positive locking together of the mating plug and receptacle connectors thereby assuring that electrical continuity is maintained under varying conditions of vibration and separating forces which would otherwise result in the loss of electrical continuity.
Such a conventional electrical connector is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,011,425. Referring to FIG. 1, the connector includes a latching lever 10 which has a first and second free ends 13, 14, and a first and second pivot points 11, 12 located between the first and second free ends 13, 14. A pawl 15 projects outwardly from the first free end 13 for locking the connector to an engaging connector. Part 16 of the latching lever 10 is the portion between the pivot points 11, 12 of reduced thickness and is curved inwardly. This prevents part 16 from bending outwardly when the connector is being disconnected. In operation, when disengaging the two mating connectors, the second free end 14 is pressed downwardly, and the part 16 is pivoted about the second pivot point 12. Sequently, the first free end 13 is pivoted about the first pivot point 11 and the pawl 15 moves downwardly together with the first free end 13, whereby the connector escapes from the complementary connector to disconnect the connection.
However, the two pivot points provided make the process of the disconnecting action more complicated, resulting in an increased probability of the latching lever 10 being damaged. Additionally, a force required against the latching lever 10 to disconnect the connectors is relatively large, which makes it difficult for some users to use.
An object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector having a latching mechanism which makes disconnection of the connector from a complementary receptacle connector more convenient.
To accomplish the above-mentioned object, an electrical connector of the present invention adapted to engage with a complementary receptacle connector, includes a housing defining a plurality of through holes therein for receiving a plurality of contacts, a cover engaging with the housing and defining a receiving space for receiving a plurality of coaxial cables, and a latching mechanism engaging with the cover. The latching mechanism includes a locking sheet forming a first and second free ends and a base sheet connecting with the locking sheet via a connecting portion. A pair of locking tabs project from the second free end for locking the connector to a receptacle connector.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from a consideration of the drawings and the following detailed description.